Bone Magic
Bone Magic (骨の操作 Hone Mahō) is a rather macabre and rare ability that allows the user to create and mold the element of Bone using their Ki, or control naturally occurring bone in a form of Osteokinesis. Users of this ability have complete and total control of bone and the sub-elements found within it, including things like cartilage. Description Bone Manipulation is an ability that is rare to see among people today, the macabre and creepy form of ability normally only being seen in use by occult members who believe the ability to be magic to be a gift from the Gods. In reality, Bone Manipulation is simply an ability that allows the user to manipulate Hydroxylapatite and collagen as well as many other trace minerals in their bodies to create bone. Unlike other telekinetic abilities, where the user can simply hold out their hand and create their desired object, the bones formed through the usage of Osteokinesis must be created within the user's own body, normally protruding from another bone before piercing the flesh of the user which allows them to pull the object out. As such, the process of creating through the use of this magic is often painful, requiring the user to build a tolerance for pain over time. Depending on the creation, these bones can take upwards of .35 to five full seconds to create. Like with most abilities, what a user can create is limited only by their own imagination and the amount of magical power they wield. Swords, spears, daggers, hammers, and much more are possible to create through the usage of this abiliyt. Armor and shields are also popular creations, a user's ability to add trace metals found within their own bodies into the bone they create allowing them to make bones harder than steel and capable of blocking powerful attacks, absorbing shock better than most other elemental armors. An ability that Osteokinetic users are known for is the ability to hollow out their own bones, making them similar to that of birds, decreasing their weight. Such a strategy is one of risk and reward, choosing to abandon their ability to defend for increased speed and agility. Dynamic bone creations are also possible, these normally much larger creations needed to be assembled outside of the body. They are normally created in parts that will fall out of various spots of the user's body before assembling to create their desired monster. Like with all dynamic creations, the creation has no will of its own and is instead given a simple directive during its creations via a telepathic link between it and its creator. This simply directive can be anything from "kill the target" to "shield me", anything that gives the creation a purpose and once that purpose is fulfilled it will fall apart. Less obvious abilities utilized by Bone Manipulation users is the ability to create explosive bone bombs similar to grenades, building the pressure in the spongy bone until it cracks and splinters out to create dangerous and sometimes deadly projectiles. Blood cells created within bone marrow are also easily manipulated by Bone Manipulation users. Users are capable of utilizing the lymphocytes (a form of white blood cell), injecting them into their target through cutting them with a bone created by the user and commanding those lymphocytes attack the cells of the victim. This effectively begins breaking down the opponent from the inside, a process that can only be stopped through the command of the user or the death of either the victim or the caster. Innate Abilities *'Accelerated Bone Growth': Users of this ability have the innate ability to control the production and function of osteoblasts within their body, allowing them to grow bones at will. The osteoblasts of Bone Manipulation users are highly advanced and are able to perform functions outside of the normal scope of these cells. Increasing the osteogenisis of the user’s bones allow them to generate bony protrusions and constructs that can be removed and used as weapons or defensive shields. Users can even accelerate the deposit and genesis of bony additives to allow their bones to grow out of their skin, acting as an armor that can be fluid with the movement of each joint. *'Accelerated Healing': One of the most useful benefits of a Bone Manipulation user’s abilities is the ability to enhance the process of wound healing. One of the major biological components that is used in would healing is that of fibroblasts, a cell whose precursor is made in the bone marrow. Initially myofibroblasts pull the edges of a wound close together, to immediately reduce the size of a gash. Then fibroblasts utilize the fibrin cross-linking fibers to migrate across a wound, subsequently adhering to fibronectin, another substance secreted by fobroblasts. Fibroblasts then deposit ground substance into the wound bed, and later collagen, which skin can adhere to for migration and full recovery. Due to their modified physiology, a Bone Make user has a high concentration of these cells, something that is useful in closing up wounds from the bony protrusions they create in seconds. Wounds such as that are closed with in fractions of a second after the bone is removed, whereas knife and sword wounds require a bit longer time to recover from. This enhanced healing factor has extended to the body’s connective tissues, integumentary system, and muscular system; allowing them to replace damaged cells in a wound fairly quickly and make a complete recovery without any visible scar or damage left from the initial laceration. *'Enhanced Durability': A great deal of this enhancement in durability comes from the enhancement of the cortical bones of the body, or the outer shell of most bones. This is because cortical bone is much denser than cancellous bone, or spongy bone, which is the other type of osseous tissue. Furthermore, it is harder, stronger and stiffer than cancellous bone and contributes about 80% of the weight of a user’s skeleton. The enhancement of these cortical bones comes from the manipulation of the bone’s osteoblasts, the main cells in charge of bone synthesis. Normal osteoblasts synthesize very dense, crosslinked collagen, and several additional specialized proteins such as osteocalcin and osteopontin, which compose the organic matrix of bone. However, the user’s osteoblasts, aside from producing a calcium and phosphate-based mineral (hydroxyapatite), the user can also incorporate other minerals found in the body, such as iron, to make their bones far more durable. They can also incorporate ethernano in a highly regulated manner to deposit into the organic matrix, forming a very strong and dense mineralized construct that can withstand a multitude of organic and magical forces. *'Enhanced Immunity': Due to the fact that bone marrow is one of the major sites of immune cell production, Bone Make users can drastically enhance the production of these cells to combat a variety of toxins that can find their way into the body. On average, bone marrow constitutes 4% of the total body mass of humans, but with the creation and modification of existing bones, Bone Manipulation users can increase this to upwards of 12% of their total bone mass. Red marrow, the type of marrow where immune cells are produced, is found mainly in the flat bones, such as the hips, sternum, skull, ribs, vertebrae and scapulae, and in the cancellous bone of the heads of long bones such as the femur and humerus. Bone Make users are actually able to revert the inactive marrow, yellow marrow, within the bones back to red marrow at their own will to also increase the production of immune cells. This fact has given them immunity to all common sickness, and also allows them to combat and overcome any poison that enters their system with a matter of minutes, making any and all chemical warfare null and void against them. *'Extreme Flexibility':By reverting their bones back to its predecessor, cartilage, Bone-Make users are capable of extreme physical feats. By shifting their skeleton in that of a cartilaginous structure, they are able to withstand forces such as frictional, compressive, shear and tensile loading actions. This makes users highly resilient in withstanding physical feats, and can even be used against their opponents, due to the fact that cartilage can display viscoelastic properties. It’s viscous properties, displayed in areas such as the cartilage between joints, can resist shear and strain when a stress is applied. The elastin fibers present in elastic cartilage, like that of the ear, gives a user great flexibility so that it is able to withstand repeated bending and can quickly return to their original state once the stress is removed. This elastic property can be used as a special defense that can send projectiles and physical attacks back towards an opponent, saving the users body from serious harm. Techniques Static Spells * Bone Make Sword: One of the most basic spells of any maker magic allows the user to create a sword made from their respective elements. Swords created through the usage of bone-make are no different. They can make several different swords ranging from short swords to great swords and depending on the sword they may or may not use different bones in their bodies as the basis for said sword. Most longer swords are created through the use of the spinal column or Vertebral column as it is also known. The blade begins growing out of the already existing column from the top of the Thoracic curve, growing and until it protrudes from the skin between the shoulder blades. The user will then reach behind them, slowly pulling out the rest of the sword as it forms while being careful not to pull too quickly and possibly damage the already existing spinal column. The column maintains its shape as the bones of the column fuse together, a bone rod created to take the place of the spinal cord and further held keep the shape of the blade. Shorter swords are normally created from either the humerus or femur depending on the desired length. These blades will protrude from the hip or shoulder of the user. Extra aesthetic accessories such as guards can be created once the blade has exited the body. These blades are often as sharp as a razor's edge and can be harder than steel if the user chooses to add trace elements of metal found in their body during the sword's creation. *'Bone Make Shield ': A defensive spell and one of the most basic of bone-make magic that allows the user to create a shield from their own bones. The most simplest casting of this spell involves the user focusing their magical energy into either one or both of their forearms, the user activating this spell and fusing the radius and ulna together before allowing it to grow outwardly both forward to protrude out from the flesh of the forearm vertically to become a small circular shield capable of protecting the user from attacks. Despite the shields size, the shield may be capable of stopping heavy attacks and even bullets in their tracks if the user decides to infuse the created bone with the trace metals found within their bodies. Even if they do not, the shield is normally capable of withstanding most lighter attacks such as punches and kicks, even blocking swords depending on the power behind them. While the most common version of this spell is that which utilizes the radius and ulna, the spinal column may also be used, creating a rear shield to protect them from surprise attacks from behind. However, due to the fact that the spinal column must temporarily fuse together to create this shield, it limits the movements of the user. This can be fixed via the use of one's ribs rather that the spinal column, the ribs growing backward, protruding out of the user's back to fuse together behind them like a shell. While this does still constrict movement, it is said to be much less inhibiting than the spinal shield. *'Bone Make Shishi': This spell allows the user to grow out additional appendages from anywhere on his body. These new limbs are actually extension of the bones in the user's body, that protrude and maneuver as if they were arms. With these extra limbs, the user is able to perform an extensive combination of attacks as well as being able to block attacks from different angles. This spell allows the user to be incredibly versatile in battle as he is able to strike, block, grapple, or throw his opponent. * Bone Make Bullets: One of the few spells that allow the user to attack from a distance, this spell is another basic one that allows the user to create bone bullets that can be shot at targets at high speeds. The bones commonly used during the casting of this spell are the ones found in the hand, more specifically the fingers. They user will aim their hand at the target, the number of fingers extended being equal to the number of bullets that will be fired. The caster will then focus his magic in the tips of his fingers, triggering the growth of distal phalanges from the already existing ones. These newly formed "bullets" will begin to protrude from the fingers, the tips being the only visible part of them before they are fired. During the casting of this spell the user will have been storing pressure inside of the newly formed bone, purposely making the one end of the bone weak so that once it has been fully create the back of the bone will shatter and release the pressure and send the bone bullets forward toward their target. One drawback to this attack is that it normally completely blows the flesh and muscle from the time of the fingers used in the attack. However, due to a bone-make user's enhanced healing abilities, the lost flesh and muscle will only take a minute or two at most to fully heal. These bullets are often slower than those found to be shot from a regular gun but are still capable of causing massive amounts of damage to targets depending on where they hit, being able to puncture skin and organs with easy, only meeting resistance when hitting other bones which they will often crack. Regardless, once the bullet has entered the body it has a tendency to splinter, causing more damage once it has reached inside the target. * Bone Make Armor: An intermediate spell of Bone-make that allows the user to create armor to protect them in combat. The user begins the casting of this spell by focusing their magical energy into the sections of their bodies they wish to become armored. The bones in these sections will then begin to grow outward, protruding from various places on the body as they begin to coat the body, fusing together to create anything from helmets, gauntlets, greaves, and chassis to protect the user's body from both physical and magical spells. The types of armor created through the use of his spell is entirely up to the user, the traditional knights armor is the most common but others are possible with a bit of imagination. The molding of the armor is guided by the user and as such, normally requires the user to have at least some basic knowledge of the structure and creation of the armor they are molding lest they end up with something as useless as an eggshell surrounding their body. As stated before, the armor can be created in sections to fit the user's needs, creating strong bone gauntlets without the need to create the other pieces. The strength and all around usefulness of the armor depends heavily on the design, however, trace amounts of metal in the user's body can be infused into the bone to improve sturdiness and decrease the likelihood of it shattering when hit by a powerful force of some kind. When utilized to create a full set of armor, it is described to be the most painful spell in bone-make's arsenal, users describing the feeling as being ripped apart from the inside out as the bones rip through the skin from all over their bodies. *'Bone Make Forest': With a strike to the ground, the user is able to use the calcium found in the soil to construct a field of bone like spikes that shoot up out of the ground. This spell will impale and tear up anything above it apart at the seams. Although typically this will incorporate calcium found in the earth’s soil to lessen the amount of magic used on this attack, the user can generate these bones out of their own ethernano to provide a more versatile density. These bones themselves are extremely sharp and immensely destructive, stampeding through most defenses and literally ripping the ground up as they surface. Their path is usually directed by the user, either performing a linear progression, or an omnidirectional assault. The range of this target is around half a mile before the ability to control its course is lost, but the overall surfacing range taps out at about double of that. *'Bone Make Whip ':The user can modify and pull out his own spinal column, and quickly regrow a new spine to replace it. Now it must be mentioned that due to the users manipulation of bone, the bones separate and reform while being removed to avoid damage to the central nervous system. Between the vertebrae there is cartilage that allows flexibility, which makes it possible to bend smoothly. The transverse process on the vertebrae are modified to make them stronger and sharper, giving the whip a spike-like appearance. *'Bone Make Tears': This two-part attack can be highly useful in both offense and defense, and relies heavily on the user's osteokinesis. The first part in this attack comes with the creation of a rather large mass of bone that its ripped out of the area in front of the user, pulling up the trace mineral in the earth and leaving a crater that spans 65.45 cubic feet in volume; making the sphere five feet in diameter. Filling in the gaps in the sphere with more dense metal of their own ethernano creation, the sphere becomes extremely dense and able to act as both a defensive tool, as well as offensive. This mass can easily withstand a barrage from that of a dragon slayer’s roar with only slight indentation to its mass; it can also easily be used as a blockade for projectiles coming in from a frontal assault. With that aside, the user will then perform the steps needed to turn the mass of rock into a form from where the spell derives its name. The user will clap his hands together to initiate the quick expansion of the ethernano that he put into the molecular gaps within the sphere, causing the mass to break apart into what looks like a floating mass of ball bearings dispersed in between a cloud of metallic dust. These thousand or bone shards are both jagged and sharp, making them highly destructive when they come towards a target at speeds reaching up to 45 miles per hour. These tiny bullet-like constructs are not nearly as fearsome as the dust cloud they are suspended in however. Before sending the wave of bone particulates towards his opponent, the user can spread out the metallic dust to make it appear almost invisible to the average human eye. This way he can move the dust around to reform into a thicker mass in the blind spot of his opponent for a deadly surprise attack. Spreading out the particles will also increase the chances of his opponent inhaling the particulates, allowing him to damage their lungs greatly by moving the matter back up through the windpipe to help them lose their will to fight. Over all this attack functions as both a barrage of tiny spearheads, as well as a powerful osteo-sand blaster that can cause severe lacerations and damage to the user’s target. *'Bone Make Spear': Using various bones from the body, or condensing the collection of calcium from the environment around them, a user is able to create a spear that can pierce through almost any target. This spear can be wielded like that of a normal weapon, but it’s dense construct makes it a great deal more deadly to those who stand in it's way, as the spear will not yield to the thickest of steel. The spear itself stands about 7 feet tall, but it is connected with an ethernano strand that is freely shaped and manipulated by the user to allow for easy retrieval of the spear. It connects on the wrist and can increase the combat range of the spear by an additional 5 feet. The main wrath of this spear comes from its impact in the earth when it is launched at an opponent. When thrown, it produces a massive blast of ethernano behind it to increase it’s speed, allowing for optimal power to penetrate even the thickest of steel. When it digs the tip of its spear into an object, whether that be a person or the earth, it will shard out to make the wounds almost impossible to heal through means of magic or traditional medicine. * Bone Make Scythe ': Like many long weapons utilized by bone-make users the bone scythe is created via the usage of the spinal column, the user creating a replica of the original spinal column via collecting collagen and calcium at the curve of the Thoracic with will push up through the skin as the creation lengthens. The user must them grab onto the spinal creation and pull it from their body. Once outside the body the scythe will enter its second stage of creation in which the tail bone with curve and expand into the blade of the scythe, bone growing over it to keep it in place as several more are added to lengthen the handle of the scythe, the number of vertebrae increasing from twenty-four to around forty to sixty depending on the desired length of the handle by the user. The spinal column remains flexible via the use of spongy cartilage found running through the center of the column to keep it connected. The scythe can reach lengths of around 3 to five feet with the blade of the scythe itself normally being around one to two feet long. While Scythes are often considered clunky, hard to use weapons, masters have been known to utilize this weapon to great effect with unbelievable hand-eye coordination. *'Bone Make Bone Cluster: * Bone Make Wings: One might even call this type of spell a staple of maker magics, using specific individual elements to create wings and allow the user to take flight on their creation. One might think such a thing impossible through the utilization of bones due to their weight as well as the fact that catching air between them would be all but impossible. However, users of bone make magic are and an imaginative bunch that has discovered a way to create usable wings through the usage of their magic. Like nearly all creations that are extended or ripped from the body, they are often altered copies of other preexisting bones. The wings created through the usage of Bone-make are made of three types of bones, humerus, femur, and ribs. These three bones sprouting from the shoulder blades and extending outward to a wingspan of about 21 feet in length from tip to tip, which is the minimal amount theorized would be needed to allow for human flight. In order to catch the wind, cartilage is grown between the rib bones which extend downward to allow it to support the cartilage. The end result often looking like bat wings which is quite fitting seeing how, much like bats, and unlike birds, the bones within the wings are not hollow but instead are simply very delicate, the density being far less than that of human bones which allow the wings to support themselves with lesser strain on the user. Using these wings is as simple as flexing the muscles in one's back which often takes users time to get used to but for seasoned users it's second nature. Dynamic Spells *'Bone Thestral' (ブーンメイクセストラル Buun Meiku Sesutoraru): These horse-like creature have quite a sinister and spooky appearance, and will strike fear into those who are on the receiving end of their stampede. This is because they take shape as large bony figures that stand at seven feet from hoof to pinna. Their faces are quite different from that of a normal horse however, as it takes on more of dragon-like features which "bear white, glittering eyes that lack both expression and pupils." These faces also draw the eye due to their powerful beaks that are used for tearing flesh and breaking down bones for these carnivorous beasts. Being a type of winged horse, however Thestral's wings do not possess any feathers at all, and are instead made up of a thin collagen that give them a leathery appearance similar to those of bats. Their skeleton appearance actually takes on a lustrous sheen from the secretions of their unique "coat". These secretion actually serve to help take down their target, as these creations seem to have a strong desire for the skin of others. These beasts follow the will of their creator and will pursue their target until they fill their desire for flesh, being highly versatile in combat. Their wings allow the caster to board these creations for flight, as well as use them for a horse mounted battle. The beasts themselves can reach land speeds up to 70.76 km/h (43.97 mph) at a light canter, where as their air speeds can reach up to 169 km/h (105 mph) for continuous flight, with diving speeds nearly twice that; making them formidable creatures in both terrains. **'Neutrophil Coat' (好中球上着 Jaketto no Kōchūkyū): These winged beast’s marrow covering possess a unique and detrimental immune function, in which they use to attack their prey unknowingly as soon as contact is made. The dense neutrophil covering of the Thestral helps give it a shiny appearance, as neutrophils are the predominant cells in pus, yet their function is far more than just aesthetics. Neutrophils are highly mobile cells that can enter parts of tissues that other molecules wouldn’t be able to, moving seamlessly through blood vessels and interstitial tissues. The way this unique coat works come when the neutrophils, of the seemingly invisible pus, are left over on the target; giving the user an army of a million cells just from a passing touch of the Thestral. These immune cells will attack anything not of the same genetic make-up of their caster, and their devastating effects can be activated on command by the caster. ***'Phagocytosis' (食作用 Shoku Sayō): This first method required initial contact form the Thestral to work, as the neutrophils need to be in contact with the target’s skin to work. Once activated the microscopic cells will begin to form a phagosome, or a vesicle that takes shape around the target cell. This can take place in two various scales. The first scale Phagocytosis Parvus (), is of a much smaller affected zone, typically only starting out at the area of contact and then slowly spreading out to the rest of the body. This appears as a numerous welt-like bubbles on the skin caused from the formation of phagosomes around the cells of the skin and underlying muscle tissue. Once the phagosome is formed, the neutrophils will release hydrolytic enzymes and reactive oxygen species into the cell. The reactive species will consume oxygen and causes what is called a “respiratory burst” of the cell; something that is then cleaned up by the enzymes secreted into the phagosome. This completely destroys any evidence of the preexisting cell, and due to the lifespan of the neutrophil being that of five days, even the slightest drop of the excretion from the coat of the Thestral will cause serious tissue degradation to the target during that time. The power of the neutrophil’s effect is equivalent to one milliliter of a Thestral’s “pus” can do five cubic centimeters of damage on the skin of a human; making the damage of an area five times that of what was initially contacted! The second form of this attack has been deemed Phagocytosis Magnum (), as the initial phagosome is created by the Thestral itself and then cast towards the target, as if it was blowing a bubble. The name of this rendition comes from the fact that the phagosome is large enough to encapsulate the target in a single phagosome, causing degradation from all exposed surface area of organic matter. ***'Degranulation' (脱顆粒 Datsu Karyū): Manipulating the secretion of their neutrophil coat, the Thestral will form numerous vesicles that contain various cytoxic granules within them. This process is similiar to the phagosome creation process, in the fact that the pus-like secretion is shaped into a bubble form that will contain it's more deadly mode of attack. The formation of these vesicles can occur at any point on the body of the Thestral, however, they tend to favor the creation of these six inch diameter vesicles from the secretions of their wings; as it gives them the power to push forth these deadly bubbles with a higher speed from the beat of their wings. The viscous properties of the puss allow them to withstand the air currents up to speeds of thirty miles per hour, making them useful as a projectile attack. These vesicles can also be set out like a floating mine field, where bubbles of neutrophil granulocytes hover in mid air to prevent their opponent from maneuvering effortlessly through the battlefield. Once these bubbles are touched, regardless of if their more deadly content is released, the pus will adhere to the object due to its viscous nature. Should a mage continue to maneuver through the mine field without popping the bubbles, they will be rendered immobile or likely to suffocate, as the adherence of the pus will form a film over any possible airway or mode of transportation that could occur without popping said vesicle. Once these vesicles pop, they release a medley of cytotoxic granules that will eat away at any foreign organic substance by causing apoptosis of the cells. Those who have experienced this attack have described it as a feeling similar to that of an acidic burn at first, and then a numbness that washes over. This is because the granules themselves will make their way through the nervous of the tissues and render the target completely void of pain, unfeeling of the sensation of their body being physically destroyed. ***'N.E.T' (ネット Netto): Using a specialized pouch within it's throat, the thestral is able to shoot out a web-like structures of DNA that will serve as a detainment mechanism as well as corrosive agent. NETs provide a high local concentration of antimicrobial components and bind, disarm, and kill cells that it comes into contact with. This grid can expand to cover an area of 35 square feet, with each individual square making up 2 square inches. It's construct is similar to that of a fibrous rope with a viscous like membrane around it that contains the antimicrobial components that serve to degrade any organic barrier it comes into contact with. In addition to their antimicrobial properties, NETs may serve as a physical barrier by altering the mesh pattern to be a more tight-nit construct. This mesh barrier has elastic properties that will be able to stretch and recoil to their original form in order to combat physical and basic magic spells. *'Bone Mammoth' (ブーンメイクマンモス Buun Meiku Manmosu): Natural Killer Cell: don't require antibodies or activation to kill cells; part of innate immunity so very fast acting. They trigger cytokines release that causes apoptosis (Cell destruction). *'Bone Dragon' Category:Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Specialist Magic Category:Ki Manipulation Category:Ki Ability